bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly's Herb Hunt
Posted by: Exterminatus (05/14/2019) * F-Rank Repeatable Description “I want to gather some magical herbs deep in the nearby forest, but those woods are teeming with dangerous creatures. Since the Blue Hoods were kind enough to help my village out before, I was hoping you could provide protection while I do my thing.” - Holly of Witchaven Journals Daegrola (05/31/2019) Headed out t'wards witchhaven to help some herba gather various herbs, simple protection job, not overly complex. We arrived at the cottage 'round midmorn, and sure enough the woman was ther, after a quick chat, we headed into the woods. First one of these herbs we found was this lilly type thing, float'n in the river, I didn't see as we approached, but there were some wiry look'n imps or something around the plant, jumped out at us n' breathed cold or some shit, really scratched up the small guys, but we took care of it n' moved on. Next plant we found was some sort of red flower, in a big clear'n, as we got close some leaf woman came out the grass, called a 'Dryad' apparently It kinda gestured to us to piss off, and I tried gesturing back to get sum of the flowers, but then Mask spoke to the thing, apparently the flowers were like her kids or sumthing, but she let the herba take a few and we moved on. Eventually while we were walking around and the day was coming to a close we found this sacked camp, the wizards and the paladin dived into the campsite to steal anything that was left when a couple of the bodies got up and started fighting, it was actually a pretty tough fight, goddamn things wouldn't go down, we took em down eventually though, and the herba pulled some moss of the underside of the corpses, before the kobold burnt em all, it was getting pretty late at that point, so we headed back and collected our pay. Datmolt Zireael (07/02/2019) Ahhh! What a great adventure it was. First we gathered our party of 5 in the guildhall. Following paths from her hut Holly led us to a cave to gather some mushrooms. Argus lit his shield as a torch. As went inside, it was quite a dry cave and some spiders apppeared at the end. Flora immediately walked up to them and tried to make friends, but the spiders paid her no mind as they persistantly bit into us. Argus got shot up with some web by a spider below, but eventually managed to strip it off! Such strenght! As we were amidst combat, a spider as big as a house came out of the darkness! We paid it no mind. He took a poisonous chomp out of us, but we survived! With enough slashing and spell smacking we tore them to pieces! Holly was taking her time to carefully pick some glowy mushrooms and we protected her as she went. It seemed like nothing could come between us! We took a short rest before moving on. As we continued into a forest and poked around some trees for some more mushrooms. But also some wolves started growling at the far end of the forest and were increasingly moving towards us. When they were in our sight of vision Dawn cast thaumaturgy on a nearby bush in an attempt to distract them, but the wolves are known as excellent trackers and only looked away, but were able to sniff us out in through the trees. Kraven climbed up a tree for better vision, as the wolves dashed closer and closer. We engaged in combat yet again. We mocked, slashed and hacked at them, when suddenly a powerful direwolf appeared and they grouped up for pack tactics! Our glorious cleric Argus channelled divinity for some heavy radiant damaged and then 2 small wolves were splattered. However, the direwolf was much more resilient. Sensing that the end is nigh, it dashed away from us in an attempt to escape! The incredibly friendly Flora, who has now turned into a direwolf decided to chase down the wounded direwolf and incredibly gently bite into it's flank, successfully as it was now up with it's feet in the air! Next we were being led by Holly and came upon a meadow. Holly wanted to pick some flowers. There was a dryad who requested for some help with vile creatures deeper in the forest. Holly wanted to just take the flowers! Foolish human. We persuaded her to sit and NOT touch anything until we returned. Picking a fight with such a powerful (as we sensed) creature would have caused us death. We walked into an area with some bodies that have long bled out and 3 undead. Argus managed to channel divinity once more and turn 1 of them into ash. While I attempted my aim at the other lesser undead Flora got hit pretty bad from the undead with the heavier armor, but just about survived! We were hacking and slashing at the armored zombie, but Flora finished off gloriously with her Thorn Whip as the zombie was scattered all over! With the undead now being truly dead we returned to the meadow with the help of the pixie. As per permission by the dryad, Holly potted some plants and we picked some for us. We learnt it's an incredibly useful plant! As we patched our wounds up, collected our reward and merrily returned to the guildhall! Job success. Reward: 200g Tai Navitus (07/06/2019) Note- Translated into Elvish, Orcish, and Draconic as well. I set out on my second job...We meet Holly and she tells us about the magical creatures and some goblins that may be in the forest. Guarding Holly as she guides us through the trees, we arrive at a large open glade with fireblooms, scarlet flowers with magical properties. A strange leafy humanoid woman appears and stops us. She's speaking a language I don't understand, but our wizard Nikas and I are able to communicate in Elvish. I persuade her to let Holly to pick blooms on the condition we leave after. Gibli the cleric explains it's a dryad! Then, we find a field of corpses covered in brown mold, which Holly calls rot grass. The bodies reanimate and attack! Felstad gets hit, but he manages to get second wind and we finish them off handily! After a short rest, we find a stream with a Sunrise Lily. There are no animals to be heard as we investigate weird ice. The ice floes turns out to be Ice Mephits, which we manage to defeat, the last one Gibli drags out of the air from ten feet high jumping and grabbing them! He's awesome. She collects the lily, and we resolve to explore for the last two hours of daylight. Leading us to a cave where glowstool, a mushroom, she waits outside while we investigate. I accidentally burn webs belonging to giant spiders and them as I light the cave, and the heat pops the shrooms. Felstad cleaves through two smaller spiders, and the larger one falls in one swing to Kusak, who destroys it! Holly isn't upset about the mushrooms, collecting venom from the spiders instead. Job complete! Telin Bladewell (07/12/2019) After greeting his assigned companions and deciding on a leader Telin headed out in to the wilderness. The trip took us about half a day and we arrived mid day at Holly's small but cosy home. We knew that she needed assistance while searching for herbs in the forest. The party set out in to the wilderness with Holly in tow. Holly seemed a bit distracted and had a surprisingly hard time finding her way at first, but after a few hours we stumbled upon a small cave. Holly informed us that these mushrooms that glowed with vierd usually grew is these kinds of places, so the party left Holly outside while we scouted out the cave. The grotto turned out to be small and finding the mushrooms was easy, but it was infested with giant spiders, and upon blundering in to their webs we were attacked! Thankfully the party came through and we managed to defeat the cave-dwellers and securing the vierdshrooms.... If not for one of the rangers dropping a torch and setting the entire cave on fire! But the webs burned out quick and no one was hurt, but the vierd was burned from the shrooms, making them useless, but they tasted alright. After the cave we were threatened by some wimpy goblins, but they ran of before we could have any fun just from our wizard showing them his tiny knives, snivelling mongrels those gobbos! As luck would have it the talker-bird found the stash of herbs they hade been collecting. As the day grew late we happened on a small creek with a waterfall and a stream, it had vierd-ice in it! Thankfully we made short work of the ice and Holly informed us that the petals from the flower in the river was just the right kind, and we headed back to the cottage a job well done. As night settled across the forest the party spent the night at the local tavern and set out towards the city, first thing in the morning. Our belly's full and the mood merry, the trip back was without incident. We said our good-byes and the party split, hopefully we get to work together again some time. - Telin Bladewell, son of Jarvik- I remain Fehnex (07/12/2019) I was lying on top of my sleeping roll on the ground of the common room when Paper, a guy looking like a big humanoid raven with a bow on his back, came rushing through the door opening. He had just seen the newest posting on the job board and in his haste he jumped over my lying form to get to the other new recruits of the Guild. Several little groups were already beginning to form once I had hid my belonging safely away in my bedroll and gotten up as well. Seeing as I was still one of the newer recruits, I had yet to actually really talk to people and get to know someone. But Paper approached me shortly after and asked if I wanted to be part of his group. I immediatly agreed. Finally a chance to get out of the guild building! A few hours later, I was waiting with a few other people for Paper to show up. A cleric had joined us for a bit of much needed small talk since most of us just stood around awkwardly and trying not to be too obvious about staring at the others until Paper finally showed up and we were good to go. On the way to the job Paper explained that he was something called a Kenku. I had heard about them before but never seen one myself but I guess people could have said the same thing about me before, being a tiefling and all. Our job giver was a young woman named Holly who needed some new ingredients since she wanted to branch out a bit and do more than just normal ointments and try her hand at "real" alchemy...or at least that's what I understood from it. I was a bit more occupied with going over the performance I wanted to put on in a few days to be honest. Entertaining people is hard work, let me tell you. Crowds are quick to judge and slow to praise so you need to figure out exactly the right song or story to please them and open their coin purses for you. Just as I was composing the second verse of my newest poem in my head (This time around no one was going to be able to say I had compared a noble man's mother to an old broom handle!), the rest of the party got ready to leave the village. Apparently the ranger Kayle had been appointed the temporary leader of our merry little band of misfits and took point until we reached a cave. Telin, a half-elven mage with a whip, used the time to conjure up an owl familiar that would help us scout out the cave later on. Holly told us that somewhere in the cave there were some glowing mushrooms that she wanted to harvest and that we were not to touch them or they would probably burst and be ruined so for the first 5 seconds in the cave we actually tried to be stealthy. Not in the mood to be punched in the face by some random monster that inhabited the cave, I hung back a bit while the others thought about what the smartest idea was to advance into the dark cave. Kayle lighted up one of their many torches so the others would actually able to see something in the darkness and I landed myself right in the worst position when I accidentally mentioned that as a tiefling I can see in the dark much farther than they could with their torch. unintelligible infernal swear that would make a noble lady blush Only Telin's quick idea to acutally use his familiar saved me from certain death by random cave monster and as soon as the bird had returned we knew that the cave was infested with giant spiders. My favorite! Only worse would be zombie spiders... We advanced towards the spider's nest and as soon as we had reached it, I thought about how we should just have our wizard throw a giant fireball at them when we had already gotten caught in their webs. I had checked before wether there would be acutal web traps that would slow us down but had completely forgotten about the ordinary webs that would tell these monsters that prey had just entered their lair. My bad. At least no one died. It was close though. At least for Telin who took the worst of their attacks. We made sure to stay away from the glowing mushrooms; I got bitten by a spider which hurt like hell; one of the things got it's head popped open; and Kayle dropped his torch and almost murdered everybody. Except yours truely. Sometimes it does pay to be part demon and therefore fire resistant. The mushrooms were completely destroyed afterwards but at least Holly could use the spider's venom. Eventhough I still don't believe her that they won't come back as zombie spiders. Heed my words! One day, they will have their revenge! After a short rest, we continued on and stumbled upon a small group of goblins that tried to ambush us but as soon as our wizard pulled out his toothpick of a dagger and told them to get lost, they scrambled away like little children running away from their angry mother. As soon as they were gone, I went through their stuff - Paper stayed close to me in case the goblins came back - and found dried meat and a weird green powder in their left behind pouches. Holly identified the green powder as a powerfull ingredient for potions that would sober you up and after I tried to reason with her that I should keep half of it, she got a bit iffy about it. The nerve of that woman. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have found any of it! I'm pretty sure I could have gotten some use out of it! But after the rest of my team kept telling me to just give it to her, I huffed a bit and handed it all over. I got the feeling this Holly doesn't like me much. Wouldn't be the first time though. I've gotten used to it after Xenek punched me in the face after talking to his little sister. I swear I just talked to her but no - he had to get into overprotective brother mode and break my nose. People these days... Shortly after this weird part of the adventure, we reached a river where some miracle flower grew that Holly needed. If she had ordered me to go into the river, I would have refused. While it would have reached only until the other's waist, I was a teeny bit shorter than most of them and who would want to get completely wet in the middle of a chilly forest? Right. No one. But when I looked at the flower in the river, I noticed something weird was going on. The others had just commented on the missing birds in this part of the forest when I made out something that was moving under the flower. Once I got closer I could identify it as pieces of ice that were flowing in the water and had absolutly no business of being there. Our wizard Xavier used his magic to attack these pieces of ice and they turned into ice elementals. And while Kayle got into a bit of a pretty pickle there, he made one of the elementals explode with a well-placed arrow and the fight was over quickly afterwards. While we were still talking about our cool adversaries, Holly was already wading into the water to get her flower before any of us could accidentally destroy it again. Good for her. She treated each of us to a free night at the local tavern and handed us our reward. I'm still a bit miffed about that green powder though. All in all, fun day out with the others and I'll keep and eye out for the others in case they find a new job I could join in on.